The sense of hearing in human beings involves the use of hair cells in the cochlea that convert or transduce audio signals into auditory nerve impulses. Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types: conductive and sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss occurs when the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded. These sound pathways may be impeded, for example, by damage to the auditory ossicles. Conductive hearing loss may often be helped by the use of conventional hearing aids that amplify sound so that audio signals reach the cochlea and the hair cells. Some types of conductive hearing loss may also be treated by surgical procedures.
Sensorineural hearing loss, on the other hand, is caused by the absence or destruction of the hair cells in the cochlea which are needed to transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. People who suffer from sensorineural hearing loss may be unable to derive significant benefit from conventional hearing aid systems, no matter how loud the acoustic stimulus is. This is because the mechanism for transducing sound energy into auditory nerve impulses has been damaged. Thus, in the absence of properly functioning hair cells, auditory nerve impulses cannot be generated directly from sounds.
To overcome sensorineural hearing loss, numerous auditory prosthesis systems (e.g., cochlear implant systems) have been developed. Auditory prosthesis systems bypass the hair cells in the cochlea by presenting electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve fibers. Direct stimulation of the auditory nerve fibers leads to the perception of sound in the brain and at least partial restoration of hearing function.
Conventional auditory prosthesis systems include a sound processing unit worn on or behind the ear of a patient. The sound processing unit typically includes a microphone for detecting sounds in the patient's environment and audio processing circuitry for modifying, digitizing, and/or amplifying the detected sounds. As such, sound processing units worn behind or on the ear are often relatively large, cumbersome, and noticeable by others. They often lack desirable features (e.g., extended battery life and optimal sound processing capabilities) because such features would make them even larger and more cumbersome.
Hence, sound processing units have been developed that may be worn by a patient off the ear (e.g., secured to a piece of clothing worn by the patient, carried in a pocket or pouch, and/or otherwise carried by the patient). However, conventional sound processing units configured to be worn off the ear lack the ability to selectively interface with a telecoil and/or an auxiliary microphone positioned proximal to the ear canal of the patient.